Swinging Mods
Swinging Mods 'is an action-adventure video game developed by Compulsion Games and published by Gearbox Publishing. Synopsis A group of dancers who are following their dreams of becoming superstars in Swinging London, England. They must find a secret message somewhere in the city. Gameplay The player must control one of the main protagonists by moving and looking around London. They also check the map where the player is. The player can enter any building include the club, library, and fashion store. They can also use the quick select on the bottom right. Plot People of Swinging London enjoyed listening to music, chatting, dancing, and even shopping at different shops. Meanwhile, at the studio, a group of dancers/musicians named Brianna Hope, Harry Williams, and Nick Thompson, are working on their dance moves. A director enters the record room where Brianna, Harry, and Nick are. Director says to them about the talent show at Carnaby Street. Brianna remembers Carnaby Street where her family visited several times. But she stops daydreaming because of Nick tells her to wake up. After finish their dance moves at the studio, Harry was thirsty and buys a cup of tea so he will get his energy back. Nick saw the guitar from the widow of Mike's and dreams about became a superstar guitarist at the stage. He then wakes up after been irritated by someone who talks to him. It realized to be the group of rival dancers/musicians named Vanessa Chase, Johnny Ryan, and Percy Francis. Nick was shocked as they came next to him, pinches his butt which causes pain. Brianna was frustrated at Vanessa for pinching Nick's butt and begin to fight. Suddenly one of the Bobbies blows a whistle and walks to them where Vanessa and Brianna having a fight after Vanessa pinches Nick's butt. Vanessa shocked as Bobby grabs her hand so tight and dragged quickly as they got away. Brianna takes a breath and calms herself down. Harry pats her shoulder after he saw Vanessa took a breath and calm. Nick tells Brianna and Harry that they are going to the cafe where the waiters service some foods. After eating their foods, they went to the park where Nick is thinking about the Moths, another band who are known for playing their own music (such as I'll Sing It and Doing The Crazy). Harry was so confused that he never heard the band before. Nick and Harry got an idea to get a new song by playing them together at the studio. Before that, Percy and Johnny was in a concert. They had a plan to watch the encore. Once Harry and Nick Characters * Nick Thompson (voiced by Jay Simon) - The leader of the Butteries who having a dream about becoming a superstar. He has a pet dog named Sparky. * Brianna Hope (voiced by Charlotte Hope) - The guitarist of the Butteries who is afraid of ugly things and people. She * Harry Williams (voiced by Alex Wyndham) - The bassist of the Butteries who has an OCD (Obsessive-compulsive disorder). * Johnny Ryan (voiced by Michael Shaeffer) - The leader of the Moths who is a picky eater. * Vanessa Chase (voiced by Amelia Tyler) - The guitarist of the Moths who hates soybeans and wheat. * Percy Francis (voiced by Neil Newbon) - The bassist of the Moths who is a vegan. * Lana Lancer (voiced by Katherine Kingsley) - * Bobbies (voiced by Graham Fletcher, Simon Peacock, Tom Eastwood, Rob Townsend, Simon James, Tony Robinow, Chris Brown, Jeremy Balfour, Joe Sims, Patrick Williams, Jay Simon, Julian Casey, Jamie Laird, Michael Shaeffer (Male), Amelia Tyler, Cassandra Wilson, Kate Nichols, Alison Sullivan, Samantha Lee, Hannah Melbourn, Charlotte Hope, Katherine Kingsley (Female)) - They are the law enforcement force of London who protected the citizens from danger and crime. * Doctors and Nurses (voiced by Graham Fletcher, Simon Peacock, Tom Eastwood, Rob Townsend, Simon James, Tony Robinow, Chris Brown, Jeremy Balfour, Joe Sims, Patrick Williams, Jay Simon, Julian Casey, Jamie Laird, Michael Shaeffer (Male), Amelia Tyler, Cassandra Wilson, Kate Nichols, Alison Sullivan, Samantha Lee, Hannah Melbourn, Charlotte Hope, Katherine Kingsley (Female)) - They are the group of people who take care of patients at * Citizens (voiced by Graham Fletcher, Simon Peacock, Tom Eastwood, Rob Townsend, Simon James, Tony Robinow, Chris Brown, Jeremy Balfour, Joe Sims, Patrick Williams, Jay Simon, Julian Casey, Jamie Laird, Michael Shaeffer (Male), Amelia Tyler, Cassandra Wilson, Kate Nichols, Alison Sullivan, Samantha Lee, Hannah Melbourn, Charlotte Hope, Katherine Kingsley (Female)) - They are a group of Londoners who enjoyed shopping, singing, and chatting. * Robert Huber (voiced by Stephen Boxer) - The head chef of * Austin Powers (voiced by Mike Myers) - A special guest from the film franchise of the same name. * Melvin Hackney (voiced by Joe Sims) - He is the best friend of Peter Collins who has anger issues and a drummer of the Butterflies. * Peter Collins (voiced by Michael Shaeffer) - He is the best friend of Melvin Hackney who * Amy Lee (voiced by Samantha Lee) - * Sam (voiced by Inel Tomlinson) - Transcript Swinging Mods/Transcript Tropes Swinging Mods/Tropes Song * Hit the Road Jack * Georgy Girl * TBD * TBD * Miss Hope * TBD * TBD * I'll Sing It * Doing The Crazy DLC * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD Trivia * This game is based on Austin Powers'', The Jokers (1967), Georgy Girl ''(1966), ''The Knack ...and How to Get It, Here We Go Round the Mulberry Bush (1968),'' Contrast'','' A Hard Day's Night'' (film), and We Happy Few (except both NPCs and players doesn't do drugs and wear a happy mask, doesn't have disturbing content). * NPCs can actually help the player to solve the quests rather than attacking. * Swinging Mods is inspired by Swinging Sixties and British Invasion. * Swinging Mods ''has some secrets and Easter Eggs. * The animation style is the same as ''We Happy Few. * This game is similar to We Happy Few ** They both have the same animation style. ** They both set in 1960s England. ** They both based on various elements of 1960s British culture. ** They both have the same voice actors. * However, This and We Happy Few are completely different. ** We Happy Few has some disturbing content while Swinging Mods doesn't. ** Swinging Mods is rated T for Teen while We Happy Few is rated M for Mature. ** We Happy Few ''setting in a fictional city Wellington Wells while ''Swinging Mods ''setting in an actual city London. ** ''We Happy Few ''has drugs while Swinging Mods'' don't. ** ''Swinging Mods logo has a bunch of stars and words has rainbows inside while We Happy Few's logos has a lady wearing a mask that breaks into pieces. * The game will combine Austins Powers, Georgy Girl, The Knack ...and How to Get It, Here We Go Round the Mulberry Bush, Contrast, and''' * Despite being a T-rated game, it is actually family-friendly and more appropriate than We Happy Few. Cameos *There are some songs from Austin Powers'' can be heard in the game. *A picture of The Beatles can be seen at the British Museum. **Yellow Submarine can also be seen at the British Museum. **The Beatles songs such as All You Need is Love, She Loves You, *''Doctor Who ''Tardis can be seen at Groovy Club. * The poster of ''Ready Steady Go! ''can be seen at King's Road theater. * Doctor's Scarf can be seen at Sally's. * There's a poster of Georgy Girl can be seen at Queen's. * The poster of Blue Meanie can be seen at Comedy Shop. * In a diner, there's a jukebox with Uncle Jack inside of the drawers. * During the adventure across Trafalgar Square, there are some happy masks at the cart. ** There are also some posters of Joy from ''We Happy Few. ** A picture of Harry Haworth can be seen * The Make Believes songs can be heard at the radio that can found at the * There's a piñata at Jolly Party where people are having a party * A picture of The Jokers can be seen at the Collection. * Constable Peters can be seen during the "Finding the note" cutscene. Category:Paula712's Ideas Category:Video Games Category:Compulsion Games